


Темпоральная этика

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Кроссовер "Стар Трека" и кинофильма "Королевский роман", снятого по мотивам реальных событий.Иоганн Фридрих Струэнзе (1737 — 1772) — датский государственный деятель, фаворит и любовник королевы Каролины Матильды, организатор реформ в духе Просвещения. Казнён.Написано в подарококу, большой поклонницы Мадса Миккельсена, актёра, исполнившего роль Струэнзе





	Темпоральная этика

**Author's Note:**

> Авторство замечательной иллюстрации принадлежит **оку**

 

– Это доктор Стру... Струнгхольм, – не моргая, Паша смотрел на капитана ясными мальчишескими глазами.

– Очень приятно, – с улыбкой, не обманувшей Чехова, Кирк кивнул Струэнзе и вновь обратился к Паше. – Но это не объясняет его появление на корабле, не так ли, энсин?

Чехов сглотнул.

– Простите, капитан. Я виноват. Это я провёл его на «Энтерпрайз».

– Продолжайте, – капитанскую улыбку словно сдуло космическим ветром.

– Два дня назад, когда мы сделали короткую остановку на Розетте-16... Мы дружили в детстве... Я встретил его в баре и... Сэр, мне очень стыдно! Больше такого не повторится! Можно я пошлю вам объяснительную на падд?

Капитан смерил энсина внимательным взглядом. Юное лицо русского вопило о честности и раскаянии. Посторонним, конечно, не место на корабле Федерации, но кому по молодости не хотелось похвастать перед приятелем? Джим вздохнул. Пожалуй, из-за такой ерунды не стоило портить пареньку послужной список. Высадить этого Стру... Струнгхольма на ближайшей населённой планете, и дело с концом.

– Так и быть, – произнёс он вслух. – Пошлите. И рассчитываю на то, что это не займёт у вас два дня, энсин. А вас, доктор, – он повернулся к «зайцу», – переведут в гостевую каюту. И я прошу не покидать её до прибытия на Терру-10.

В ответ «заяц» поклонился. Тут же по его лицу стало ясно, что он понял, что совершил что-то не то, и возникла неловкая пауза.

– Мне проводить доктора? – вызвался Чехов.

– Да, – не выдав замешательства, кивнул Кирк. 

Было что-то подозрительное в том, как вёл себя Павел, да и «заяц» не вызывал особого доверия. Странный, тяжёлый взгляд, какая-то нездешняя чуждость... Да и возраст – Струнгхольм вдвое старше энсина – как они могли быть друзьями детства?..

Капитан нахмурился. Следовало разобраться в этой истории.

– Я выдал себя. Твой командир тебе не поверил, - сказал Струэнзе, как только они с Павлом оказались в гостевой каюте. – Он докопается до истины, тебя накажут, а меня отправят назад.

– Они не станут, – пылко возразил Паша. – Времена изменились. Ни у кого не поднимется рука послать человека на верную смерть!

Струэнзе в ответ усмехнулся, но промолчал.

Капитан мерил шагами обзорную палубу, происшествие с незваным визитёром не давало ему покоя. Пять минут назад Ухура продиктовала ответ с Розетты-16 на его запрос: никакого Струнгхольма на планете с пятитысячным населением никогда не существовало, были лишь Стру’у, Стронг и Строганов. Зачем Чехов соврал, и к чему этот нелепый поклон?..

– Мистер Спок, – произнёс он в коммуникатор. – Вы упоминали о темпоральных исследованиях, в которых вам помогает энсин Чехов. Я хотел бы узнать о них подробнее.

 

**Конец**


End file.
